Move Along
by acsbabyangelgirl
Summary: A case hits too close to home for the detectives of the SVU... FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

****

Move Along

A/n: First Law & Order: SVU fic! I'm currently annoyed with my other stories, so I've decided to write this. I've been reading _Betrayal in the First Degree_ by AllAboutDegrassi, and it gave me an idea for this. I'm not trying to copy, but it made me think just a little more about all of the relationships in the SVU, and how they would react to something happening to one of their own.

Olivia Benson fell down across her bed, exhausted. It had been a long week. Hell, it had been a long month. Case after case, each seemingly more gruesome than the last. But it was finally her day off, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to enjoy it. It was the only day she could take, that Sunday. She had to be in court on Monday to testify for a case she'd worked on. The rest of that week seemed to be just as busy as the month preceding it had been.

So, instead of getting back up, showering, cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, and doing the million other tasks she needed to get done, she decided to just go to sleep. Clothes and all.

She'd been out for a long time when she heard it. She'd never been a heavy sleeper, and the horrible things she'd seen kept her awake most of the time. It scared the hell out of her every time she'd think that she might be next. Made her paranoid. But she couldn't help it.

It wasn't much, just a slight scraping noise. Metal against metal. Something most people wouldn't have even heard. But she'd heard it. It was soft, but not unintelligible to the trained ear. She got up and slowly went to her bedroom door. She took her gun and badge off of the table by her bed, and silently twisted the doorknob. She walked out slowly, looking around. She saw him by the window to her right, just before he knocked the gun out of her hands and across the room. She tried to push him up against the wall, but he was stronger, and she was caught off guard. With a quick twist of her wrist, he had her down on the floor in a submission hold. She tried to roll over and knock him off, but he was too heavy, and his weight held her down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she screamed, hoping one of the neighbors would hear her. She prayed that someone would call the cops.

"Listen, either hold still or I'll make you," he whispered, his voice harsh. She could tell he was faking an accent so she couldn't recognize his voice. She struggled to get her wrist free.

"You're hurting me," she said, trying to be as loud as possible.

"Shut up," he said, his fist slamming into her lower back. She moaned in pain. He continued to punch her, each time hitting in a different location. She could hear ribs cracking.

"Stop, please," she pleaded, being quiet. He turned her over onto her back and she looked up at the black ski mask covering his face. He held her wrists together and continued to punch, mostly on her face. She tried to dodge his fists, but she couldn't get away. Finally, she stopped struggling, hoping he would stop, but instead he hit her even harder. She blacked out with a final blow to her lower jaw.

****

1234567890

Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak looked around the lobby impatiently. She'd called and left messages on both Olivia's cell phone and her apartment phone. She'd specifically told her to show up at ten 'til nine, yet Olivia was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit," she muttered, pulling out her cell phone. She tried both of Olivia's numbers again, both times receiving the same annoying voicemail message. She called the precinct, thinking Olivia had gotten involved in a new case.

"Stabler," Elliot muttered into the phone.

"It's Novak. Where the hell is Benson?" she asked.

"I thought she was supposed to be at the courthouse with you," he said.

"She hasn't been in this morning?" Casey asked.

"Not that I've seen. I haven't heard anything from her since Saturday."

"Neither have I. I have to be in court in less than a minute, send someone to find her," she said, hanging up. She checked the lobby one more time before turning and going into the courtroom.

The judge showed up soon after, and asked for Casey to call her witness.

"Something has come up, your honor. Detective Benson has gone missing," she said.

"Missing? Really, your honor, she is obviously just attempting to stall," the defense attorney said, standing up.

"I see no reason why Miss Novak would want to stall, Mr. Dennison. You have 24 hours to find your detective, or she will not testify," the judge said, banging his gavel. "Court is adjourned until 9 tomorrow morning." He then got up and left the room. Casey pulled out her phone and dialed Olivia's cell again.

"So help me God, if she doesn't answer I'll kill her," she muttered.

****

1234567890

Olivia heard her cell phone ringing, and tried to get up and answer it. She slowly opened her eyes, realizing that she wasn't in her bed, but on the floor of her living room. She moaned, trying to remember if it was a hangover. When she attempted to sit up, her question was quickly answered as her wrist collapsed under her weight. She moaned in pain as the shockwaves traveled through her body. She'd never felt this much pain before in her life.

"Olivia, it's Munch! Open up!" she heard. She turned her head toward the door. "Olivia?"

"Help!" she moaned. She wasn't sure if he'd heard her.

"Olivia?" Fin called.

"Fin! Munch!" she called back, hoping they could hear her.

"Olivia, let us in!" he replied.

"I can't," she said. At that, she heard him ram into the door.

"We're coming, Liv!" She heard them both ram into the door at the same time, and then heard a thud as the door came off its hinges. "Oh shit." Fin ran up and knelt beside her head. "Oh shit," he repeated, pulling out a walkie-talkie. "This is Detective Tutuola, I need an ambulance, now!" he shouted, reciting Olivia's address.

****

1234567890

Cragen looked down at the telephone for a moment before hanging it up. Then he got up and went to his office door. He opened it and looked out. "Elliot," he said. Detective Stabler looked around. "I need to speak with you." Stabler nodded and got up, walking into the Captain's office. "You're going to want to sit down."

"Did they find Olivia?" he asked. Cragen sat down on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah, they did," he said. He looked down at the floor.

"She's not…"

"Dead? No, thank God. She's on her way to the hospital as we speak. Tutuola is supposed to call me back when they get there. He and Munch are pretty sure she's been raped, but she passed out before she could tell them anything," Cragen said.

"What kind of sick freak would do that to her?"

"The same kind of sick freaks you deal with every day. Pull all of her case files. See if any of the perps she's arrested have been released lately. Whoever did this is going to pay," Cragen said. Elliot nodded and stood up. He quickly exited the room, leaving Cragen alone. The captain looked down and closed his eyes.

"If it's the last thing I do, this guy is going down."


	2. Chapter 2

****

Move Along

A/n: I just have to reply to the review from TeacherTam: That is so weird, because I just saw that episode earlier today….

Detective Odafin Tutuola looked around the room, appalled by the scene he was seeing. Pillows had been slashed, the couch cushions ripped to shreds. Everything in Olivia's apartment appeared to be thrown around. He noticed immediately that her computer was missing, along with a stereo. "There were at least two," he said, pointing out the missing electronics.

"They hit the jewelry box, too. And her purse. Looks like they took everything of value but the gun and the badge," John Munch replied.

"Even on the black market you couldn't sell that gun. It's standard issue for cops, and no one legit or otherwise would buy it in a million years."

"Perps must have been caught off guard by seeing her. I'm betting they were coming back for the rest when she woke up and walked out," Munch replied.

"And knowing her, she'd heard something out here and had her gun on her, which explains why it's now on the floor over there."

"Robbery gone awry?"

"Nah, not with her. If that's what it was, the perp would have been carried out of here on a stretcher. He had to have known she was coming to have time to get her down before she could get him. Maybe he wanted it to look like a robbery gone bad," Fin suggested.

"Either way, we've got two sets of prints on the window," one of the CSU people told him. "Possibly a third. And we haven't checked the outside yet. There'll definitely be some out there as well."

"Looks like we've now got suspects."

****

1234567890

"Are you Captain Cragen?" a doctor asked, walking up. Cragen had gone to the hospital to check on Olivia. He stood up and nodded. "I'm Dr. Robinson."

"Is she going to be okay?" Cragen asked. The doctor sighed.

"It's hard to say. She's in a coma for the moment, and we're not sure that she'll wake up," the doctor told him. Cragen nodded.

"How bad is it?"

"Her left wrist is broken in several places, all of her ribs on the right side, as well as her right collarbone, two ribs on the left."

"Oh God," Cragen mumbled.

"That's not even the worst of it, Captain. Her kidneys are severely bruised. We aren't sure for how long they will continue to function. She also has a broken nose, and severe bruising on her face and chest. And there is a possibility of brain damage," Dr. Robinson continued.

"Was she raped?" Cragen asked. The doctor sighed again.

"It looks that way." Cragen nodded and pulled out his card.

"When she wakes up, have someone call me," he said, handing the slip of paper to the doctor. He nodded and watched as Cragen left. Once Cragen was out in his car, he rested his head against the steering wheel and began to pray. "You've got to make this right, God. You've got to help me get this bastard. She's got to be alright."

****

1234567890

Stabler watched Cragen talking on the phone. He was sitting at Olivia's desk, going through the paperwork that hadn't gotten done before she was attacked. He knew the cases they'd worked just as well as she did, so it wasn't a problem.

Elliot went back to the file he was going over when he saw Cragen put down the telephone. It was only a few moments later before Cragen was standing beside his desk. "I just got a call from the hospital. She's awake. I want you to go, get her statement. I'll send Munch by later to get the tape, if you'd like to stay."

"I'm on duty," Elliot said, standing up and putting on his coat.

"She's your partner. You two are closer than most partners I've seen. If you want to stay, I'm telling you to stay. She trusts you, and you're the only one she's got right now," Cragen reminded him. Elliot nodded.

"Okay," he said, grabbing a tape recorder. He picked up a couple of files and started walking towards his car. If he knew Olivia, she'd be ready to go back to work the day they released her from the hospital.

A/n: I've decided to stop here… I'm trying to write longer, but I thought that it would be best left here for now.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Move Along

A/n: Guess what I just remembered…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law & Order: SVU, nor do I own the characters I mention that are on the show. If I did, there would be lots of flying monkeys, Cassidy would still be on the SVU, and there would be more FEMALE detectives on the show.

Olivia turned her head to see who was coming into the room, but the slight movement made her entire body ache in protest. She let out a barely audible moan as Elliot walked into the room. "Hey Liv," he said. She smiled slightly, recognizing his voice.

"Hey El."

"How are you?" he asked. She shut her eyes.

"How do you think?"

"Good point. Liv, I need to get your statement about what happened," he said, sitting down in a chair next to her bed. He took out the tape recorder. She watched as he turned it on.

"I don't really remember that much," she said.

"It doesn't matter, Liv. Just tell me what you do remember." He reached up and took her hand to reassure her.

"I fell asleep Saturday night right when I got home. I'm not sure how long I was asleep. A noise woke me up, so I got up to investigate. I was paranoid, so I took my gun with me. When I walked out of my bedroom, he knocked the gun out of my hands and grabbed my wrist. He threw me down on the floor and started hitting me… I was on my stomach, but after a while he turned me over and started to hit my face. I don't really remember much after that," she said.

"Did you get a look at his face?"

"No. He was wearing a ski mask."

"What about his clothes?"

"It was too dark… I don't even know what time it was, I didn't look." She could feel tears starting to fall. She was a detective. She should have reacted faster than she had. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Liv, we all make mistakes, but this isn't your fault," he said, turning off the tape recorder. He didn't think she'd want Munch, Fin and Cragen to hear her break down like this.

"Just like those four murders weren't? Like the seven women who were kidnapped and raped weren't?" she said, recalling some old cases.

"Liv, you can't control what other people do."

"I know. But those people were hurt because of me, El," she said. He sighed and picked up the tape recorder.

"We can talk about this later," he said, wanting to change the subject. He didn't think it was a good idea to upset her any more for the day.

"You should head back to the station. I'm sure you've got cases to work," she said, closing her eyes.

"I can stay if you want me to. I just thought that this isn't the best time for the discussion we were about to have," he said. She opened her eyes again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked. He could tell she was upset.

"I'm trying to not upset you, Liv. You need to rest," he said, putting the recorder in his coat pocket.

"So you're just going to avoid the subject?" she asked. He looked into her eyes and sighed.

"Olivia, I'm really not the best person for you to talk to about this," he said. He looked down at her hand.

"Huang?" she asked. He nodded.

"I think it would be a good idea. You know the Captain'll want you to before you start working again anyway."

"I hate shrinks," she muttered. Elliot smiled.

"You aren't the only one." He looked back up at her. "But it does help, some times."

"I know."

****

1234567890

Munch walked down the hospital corridor to the room he'd been told at the desk. He knocked on the door and waited for a moment. He heard someone tell him he could go in, so he opened the door. He wasn't surprised to see Elliot with a bunch of case files spread out on the table in front of him while Olivia slept. It was the sight of Olivia's face that startled him.

"Damn," he muttered, under his breath. It looked a hell of a lot worse than it had two days earlier. Regaining his composure, he walked further into the room. "Hey, Captain asked me to come get a tape from you," he said out loud. Elliot nodded and pulled the recorder out of his coat pocket.

"I didn't rewind it yet," Elliot told him, holding the recorder out. "She didn't see him."

"What?"

"His face. She never saw it. He had on a ski mask," Elliot said, lowering his voice so they wouldn't wake Olivia up.

"Kinda shits things up, huh?"

"Tell me about it." Elliot closed the folder. "Casey can't file charges without her identifying the man, so even if we do catch him, he's going to get out of it."

"We still have attempted murder. And she's a police officer. There's no way in hell this guy's going to get off," Munch assured him. He quickly pocketed the recorder. "I'd better get back before Cragen has a heart attack. He's really worked up about this one." Elliot nodded and went back to the paperwork in front of him as Munch walked out into the hall. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the ME's number. "Please tell me you have some good news," he said, as she answered the phone.

"I was just about to call you. You're going to want to get over here."


	4. Chapter 4

****

Move Along

A/N: Yes, I did actually get a map of NYC… and I also found out that Yahoo hasn't updated its map of my city in about three years… my street isn't even on there, and now there's an entire new section of the neighborhood behind us!

"Alright, what did you get?" Munch asked, walking into Warner's lab.

"DNA. Semen, to be exact. We ran it through the system, along with the fingerprints that were on her window. Matched both," she said, handing him a file.

"What's this?"

"An old case file. She isn't this guy's first victim. His name is Thomas Carlysle. He was charged three years ago for child molestation, but got off. Not guilty by reason of insanity. He was released from a psychiatric facility two weeks ago," Warner told him.

"So why did he attack Olivia?"

"Look for yourself. She was lead investigator in his case."

****

1234567890

"Warner find anything?" Cragen asked. Munch held the file he'd received out to him.

"A suspect. DNA and fingerprints are a match, and it has the same MO," Munch said. "Suspect's name is Thomas Carlysle. Liv was lead investigator on a child molestation case three years ago. Thomas Carlysle was found Not Guilty by reason of Insanity. He's been in a mental hospital upstate, but they released him two weeks ago."

"Any idea why?" Cragen asked.

"The facility he was in is overcrowded. Apparently they're releasing the least dangerous patients back into society to make room for those who are capable of murder," Munch told him.

"Looks like someone made a mistake."

****

1234567890

"Thomas Carlysle never showed any signs of violence. If he had, we would never have released him," Dr. Morrison said. She sat behind her desk, watching Munch and Fin. "Is there any reason you're asking about him?"

"Mr. Carlysle is a suspect in one of our investigations. We just need to know why he was released," Munch told her. She nodded curtly and pulled out a thick file folder.

"Mr. Carlysle was one of our better patients during his time here. He was a severely disturbed man, but by the time of his release he had learned how to handle his anger and emotions. He was never a behavioral problem, and he was very helpful to the staff. He would do whatever he could to help out around here. He was wonderful."

"Did he ever mention an Olivia Benson to you?" Fin asked.

"I don't remember offhand. I have tapes of his sessions, of course," Dr. Morrison said.

"We're going to need copies of those tapes," Munch told her.

"I can't give them to you unless you have a warrant. Doctor-patient privilege. You understand, I'm sure."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Fin asked.

"Not without a warrant. I wish I could help you more," she said, folding her hands the two detectives stood up and started to leave. "I can have the files by four if you get your warrant."

****

1234567890

Munch sat with his headphones on, listening to the fifth of over 150 tapes. Each one consisted of two sessions. So far, no mention had been made of Olivia.

"This dude is so damn boring," Fin said, throwing down the headphones he wore. Munch stopped the tape and pulled off his own. "I swear, if I spend another minute having to listen to him whine about his damn step mother I'm going to hurl."

"This guy's about as deep as a puddle of dog piss," Munch said. Cragen walked out of his office.

"We've got another one. Same MO as Olivia's, only this one didn't make it," he said. "14th, across from Union Square."

****

1234567890

Elliot rolled over and looked at his clock. It was already after nine. "Shit," he muttered, getting up quickly. He hurriedly threw on some clean clothes and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his cell phone, deciding to check his messages on the way out. As he was walking down the stairs of his building, gun and badge in hand, he heard Cragen's voice on his voicemail.

"We've got a suspect, but I want you to sit this one out. Take a day off. That's an order." Elliot sighed and turned around, going back up to his apartment. He put his gun and badge down on the counter and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

****

1234567890

"What have we got?" Munch asked, walking into the small apartment. Warner looked up at him.

"She's been dead at least six hours. Bruising's pretty consistent with what we saw on Benson, only this time he made sure he was dead before he raped her," Warner said.

"I hate Necrophilia. It's disgusting," Munch said.

"Tell me about it. This guy's learning from his mistakes. You'd better catch him before he has a chance to find another victim."

A/n: Sorry about the short bits in this one… but it moves fast, and I can't drag stuff out to make the story longer without compromising the fast pace that we're used to from the show. And Christopher-meloni-freak - What did that say? I didn't understand that one!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Move Along

A/n: Wow. I am so loving the reviews here! And to FreudFreak - thank you! And I'm not sure why that is, but I think it probably has something to do with the fact that she's viewed as being weaker than the other detectives because she is female. Or it could just be that we're all obsessed with EO relationships and it's an easy way to get the two of them together. And I'm sorry, but I doubt my English teacher would agree with you about my writing!

"Mr. Carlysle, this is the police! Open up!" Munch said, banging on the door. When no one answered, he nodded to the super. The small man quickly unlocked the door and Munch and Fin went in as quickly as possible. They checked every room, finally finding him in a back bedroom. With a corpse.

"Oh man," Fin said, closing his eyes and turning around. "That is just plain fucking gross!" Munch quickly lifted the man off of the dead body.

"Put your pants on, sicko," he said. The man did as he was told. Then Fin grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Should you choose to disregard this right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?"

****

1234567890

"Stabler," Elliot said, answering his cell phone.

"You wanna be the one to tell her, or should I?" Fin asked.

"Tell her what?"

"We caught him. He was bangin' a corpse at the time. Two counts of murder, one attempted, and three rapes." Elliot smiled.

"I'll tell her." Elliot closed his phone and put it away before entering the hospital room. "Well, Liv, want to hear some good news?" he asked. Olivia looked at him, and he could see she'd been crying. "Liv? What's wrong?"

"I know who it was, Elliot."

"It's okay, Liv. We got him," Elliot said. He walked over to her. "Don't cry Liv, we caught him in the act with another victim. He's not going to hurt you or anyone else ever again."

****

1234567890

"Send them in," Cragen said. Olivia watched as five men filed into the room on the other side of the glass. She looked at all of their faces once, and then went right back to him.

"Number three. He was hanging around outside my building that night. I didn't even think about it at the time," she said. She closed her eyes. "That's it, right?" Cragen put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Liv, that's it."

A/n: Okay, so yeah, this story was really short. But I'm about to start working on my next Law & Order piece. And it WILL be EO, even though this one wasn't. Please review and tell me if I need to fix anything!


End file.
